After
"After" is the ninth episode and the mid-season premiere of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on AMC at 9/8c on February 9, 2014, and on Fox at 9pm on February 10, 2014. Plot Synopsis The episode starts at the destroyed prison, with walkers surrounding the tank. Then, the corpse of The Governor, and Flame's devoured corpse are shown, with Michonne outside the fences. She uses her katana to kill approaching walkers and takes cover behind the gate's spikes. Then, she uses her old technique of camouflage and uses two trapped walkers as protection by tying them with ropes and cutting their jaws and arms. As she walks, she find's Hershel's zombified head and puts it down with her katana, leaving the prison shaken by the experience. Carl and Rick walk on a country road with Carl walking ahead of Rick who struggles to keep up due to his injuries from the previous battle. At first, they stop by in a barbecue restaurant which seems to be looted already. A single walker is barricaded by some pieces of furniture. Rick wants to put it down with his axe, saving their bullets, but is too weak to make a finishing blow forcing Carl to shoot it in the head despite Rick's pleas not to. On the floor, Carl notices a note left by the walker's son, who couldn't bring himself to kill his father. They scour the building for supplies and find a small haul. Carl was able to obtain more stuff and jokingly tells his father "I win". Michonne and her walker pets come across the same road that Rick and Carl were traveling and she notices the foortprints they had left in the mud. However, she decides to continue on alone. Rick and Carl continue walking until they take shelter in an abandoned house. After investigating, Carl loudly bangs and curses to draw walkers out, but Rick is angry at him for doing so. Carl snaps back that he isn't a kid and proceeds to clear the upper floor by himself. He lingers in the kid's room, gazing wistfully at the sports posters and gaming system before yanking out a cable from the TV to secure the front door. As they secure the door, they argue over whether a knot is enough or to push the couch against the door. Carl angrily snaps that his knot is a good one and verbally slaps Rick, mentioning that Shane taught him it. Angry, Rick tell him that he remembers Shane every day and asks if Carl has anything else he'd like to say. Carl doesn't respond and they push the couch against the door and flip it right-side-up. Rick goes into the bathroom of the house and observes the bruises and scares on his body, one of them being the stab wound he sustained from Morgan. Michonne has a dream of her young son , boyfriend, Mike and his best friend Terry . It starts off as a normal conversation in pre-apocalypse Atlanta, but as it progresses, Michonne's current lifestyle starts setting in. As she talks to Mike and Terry, it turns into a conversation about survival at a camp that they had inhabited prior to her finding Andrea. They continue talking and Michonne then seen Mike and Terry with their arms cut off and her son missing. She starts screaming in terror and then wakes up in a fit of panic. In the house, Rick has fallen unconscious due to his injuries. Carl tries to wake him up but when Rick doesn't respond, Carl starts yelling, which alerts two walkers outside. He lures the walkers away from the front door to kill them somewhere away from the house, but is nearly surprised by a third walker coming up from behind. However, after a slight scuffle, he manages to kill all three walkers unscathed, restating his comment to Rick "I win". Michonne continues walking with the herd of walkers through the forest. She is surprised at one of the walkers, as it resembles her likeness. She shrugs it off and continues walking along with her herd. When Carl returns to the house after gathering supplies, he becomes angry at his father, saying he failed protecting the prison group, Lori and Judith. Carl states that he never forgot how to survive, not even when Rick wanted to "play farmer." When Rick, who is still unconscious, does not respond, Carl says he doesn't need him anymore and he wouldn't care if he died. Carl goes on another supply trip in a nearby house. Upstairs, he opens a door with a walker behind it. After a struggle, in which he missed the walker with his gun, he is nearly bitten on his leg but manages to get loose when the walker pulls one shoe off his foot. Carl shuts the door locking the walker in the room, writing "WALKER INSIDE. GOT MY SHOE. DIDN'T GET ME". As he purches himself on the roof of the house, he proceeds to eat a can of chocolate pudding with the walker grasping out of the window. As Michonne continues to walk along with the herd of walkers, she cannot stop doing a doubletake on the walker that resembles her. She finally realizes that's what it would be like if she turned into a walker. In a fit of desperation to live, she frantically slashes the entire herd, including her twin and pet walkers. She makes her way back to the road she had not wanted to go down earlier and follows Rick and Carl's tracks. Carl returns to the house where Rick is still unconscious. He wakes up to find his father, who begins to move and groan, making Carl believe that he is a walker. He grabs Rick's gun, but can't bring himself to shoot his father, stating that he does need him. Rick falls to the floor and reaches for Car's leg, and, having realized that he doesn't want to be alone, Carl opens himself for the seemingly zombified Rick to bite him, however, to Carl's extreme relief. Rick manages to groan out his name. Carl cradles his fathers head in his arms and says "I'm scared". Michonne reaches the barbeque shack that Rick and Carl had found. She finds the note that Carl had descovered and she sits up against the door frame. She says "Mike... I miss you" and starts sobbing, but then states that she missed him evem when she was with him. She goes on to remanice about the camp and losing her son. She explaines how it wasn't Mike's fault, and he could be alive if things had gone differently than they had. She then states that she knows the answer to her problems, which is to allow people into her life rather than shutting them out. The next morning, Rick tells Carl that he shouldn't have risked going out on his own, but Calr reassures him that he was careful. Rick congradulates Carl on rerieving more food and supples. Carl than states that he had eaten some of the food. When Rick asks what it was, Carl tells him that it was 112 ounces of pudding, which they share a laugh over. Rick explains that he understands that they will never get thinsg back to the way they were. He then explains the reason he spent the time trying to be a farmer and build a community was for Carl and Judith's sake. He goes on to tell his son that he is a man now and that he is sorry for treating him like a child, to which Carl challenges and makes it clear that Rick was right to act the way he did. Continuing to search for Rick and Carl, Michonne discovers the can of pudding that Carl was eating. Once she manages to get to the house, she sees them together safely and starts to cry in joy and then looks up as if thanking God. When she knocks on the door, Rick looks to the peephole and starts to laugh at the sight of their friend. Rick then turns to Carl, who asks who it is, to which he replys "It's for you". Other Cast Uncredited *Kerry Condon as Clara. *Juliana Harkavy as Alisha. *Chase as Flame. *Unknown as Michonne's Son. *Unknown as Joe Sr. *Vernon Swygert as Governor's Militia (Zombified) & Michonne's pet walker. *Amanda Adams and Jonathan Stokes Hart as Walkers. Deaths *Flame (Confirmed Fate/Corpse) *Hershel Greene (Zombified) *Joe Sr. (Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Hershel Greene. (Zombified) *Last appearance of The Governor. (Corpse) *Last appearance of Clara. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Alisha. (Corpse) *Last appearance of Flame. (Corpse) *First (and last) appearance of Joe Sr. (Zombified) *The episode name refers to the aftermath of the prison assault. *The opening scene of the episode mirrors the ending scene of "Days Gone Bye" and also the opening of "Guts". *This is the first episode of Season 4 where no living character dies. *This is the eighth episode where the majority of the cast does not appear, along with "18 Miles Out", "Walk With Me", "Clear", "Prey", "Indifference", "Live Bait" and "Dead Weight". *This episode had multiple scenes adapted from the ninth volume of the Comic Series, "Here We Remain". **At the start of the episode, Michonne kills an undead decapitated Hershel outside the prison, the same way she killed Tyreese at the very beginning of Issue 49. **Rick trying to kill the walker in the house, before Carl eventually does it. **Carl luring the two walkers away from the house, shooting them all including the one coming from behind him, causing him to vomit afterwards. **Carl scolds an unconscious Rick about his past mistakes and blames him for the deaths of their beloved group members. **Rick moans as he wakes up, making Carl believe that he has turned, and he is forced to put him down, but can't bring himself to do so. Carl apologizes, and after realizing Rick is still alive, timidly says "I'm scared". **Michonne was the first member of the group to reunite with Rick and Carl, same as in the comic. *This episode was leaked a day early on Xbox Video. *In the original script, when Carl is tying the door shut with the T.V wire, He was supposed to say "Dale taught me." However it was later decided to have Carl say "Shane taught me" to create an even bigger tension between Rick and Carl. *One of the actors/zombies that piled on Carl was the same actor/zombie whose fingers were seen reaching for Rick through the "Don't open, Dead Inside" door in "Days Gone Bye". Another Actor/Zombie that piled on Carl was the one that attacked Dale in "Judge, Jury, Executioner". This was mentioned by executive producer Greg Nicotero on Talking Dead. *The sign beside the chocolate pudding says "Fredag". Fredag is the Norwegian, Swedish and Danish word for Friday. *It appears that in the time between this and the last episode, a Walker has feasted on part of The Governor's neck/throat, as evidenced in the initial close-up of his corpse. Goofs/Errors *When Michonne returns to Hershel's head to put it down, it is facing to the left while looking down on it, while when the Governor completely decapitates Hershel, his head is facing to the right while looking down. However, it is possible it was kicked/tripped over by the Governor after shooting Meghan Chambler, by another human, or by a walker after the battle. Videos Sneak Peeks Category:Season 4 Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes